breaks
by Onepiecek
Summary: Alice has fallen into Wonderland again. Or is it really Alice? Who are these strange people and why does the Queen have a task that needs to be handled with incredible care. Follow the 100th Alice as HE tries to figure this place out for himself. With a secret he can't let anyone find out. This is M/M so if you don't like it please don't read it!
1. Proouge

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Alice In Wonderland just a wonderful copy of it siting on my desk. **

* * *

The value of life doesn't even pass your mind until someone you know dies, or maybe its when they are dying. A week ago, a boy in my school jumped off the roof of our school. I remember hearing the thump of the body next to the window I was sitting at. The girl behind me started freaking out and yelling. I wonder if anybody noticed him as he fell, or of the first person to notice his hand wasn't a bird banging into the window was her. Its sad how everyone is talking about this kid like he is Jesus rising from the water, or was it grave, on the third day. Does it mean that I'm a bad person because I don't care about what his name was? I'm not like my parents who claim all this was a publicity stunt. They tell me that they wish they had another daughter like Mary-Ann and Alice. They don't even remember my name. Its always just Alice this, Alice that, why can't you be more like Alice? Did they forget about all their children except for Alice? I wonder if they could remind me of my name. If they could let it slip out of their lips. All I remember is Alice. I wonder if they even remember their names or do they think they are Alice? Do they think Mary-Ann is Alice? If I became Alice would you love me? Would you remember my name and praise me? Is it too much to ask to let me become Alice? What about just her name?

* * *

**Ok! Hi everyone who is reading this story. This is not my first story ever but I have not written one in a long time so If there are any serious ones please let me know! **

**I Heart You**

**OnePieceK**


	2. Chapter 1: If your me, but I'm not you?

Chapter 1: If your me, but I'm not you?

* * *

"Time to wake up!" A voice giggled in my ear. "Come on Alice, its your time to shine!"

"Oh I'm not Alice" I answered "I'm sure your looking for my sister"

"No silly, I'm sure your Alice!"

"How could I be Alice? I'm not even close to being a girl" I protested. The girl jumped next to me and her blonde hair bounced on her shoulders as she landed.

"Look, if you are the next Alice you need to be more confident!" She grabbed me with her hand and pulled me up.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled at me, her blue eyes glinting with excitement.

"I'm you, I'm Alice too!" She giggled.

"Did you just rhyme?" I quirked my head at her "I don't want to rhyme"

"You don't have to, you just have to accept that I am you." The girl pushed her head into my face.

"I'm not you, and you are not me" i said while backing up.

"Do you not see the resemblance?" She snapped "Blonde hair, blue eyes. Both of us are even wearing blue! I bet we even have the same nose"

"What if you are me, but I am not you?" I asked.

"Thinking like a true Alice are you?" The girl smiled at me "Time to meet the Red Queen! She will be waiting for you in the castle. Oh, and make sure you watch your back Alice" The girl pushed me "I wouldn't trust anyone if I was you, and I am." After she disappeared I walked in the direction she had pushed me in. It lead to a forest with a sign between the fork in the road. The sign said "Go left for Red and right for white" I guess she told me to go and see the Red Queen. It was defiantly the most well kept out of the two. The ground looked paved and the path was lined with red roses. All the roses were dripping like they had been grown another color and painted red. The path on the right had a dirt ground and branches stuck out in various directions. Rose bushes trailed down the path, but this time the roses were white . They were dripping like they had been painted recently also. That girl told me to trust no one, so should I trust her and go left? It felt like a bad idea to listen to her. Plus they say the road less traveled is more rewarding. So...eenie meanie minnie mo that one. I took the path on the right. There were twists and turns and the path defiantly got smaller as you went on, but it also got taller. Eventually I reached a door. It was a boring door, dark brown with rusty hinges and a golden doorknob. I put my hand on the doorknob and tried to twist it.

"WOAH woah there!" A voice shouted. My hand flew off the doorknob and I looked around.

"Close kid but, I'm down here" The voice yelled again. I looked down this time, but the only thing that caught my eye was the glinting doorknob.

"If you want to twist me you gotta answer my riddle!" The voice yelled one more time. Then I finally got it.

"Are you the doorknob?" I asked.

"Who else could I be? God kids these days" The doorknob scoffed.

"Well aren't you just grumpy" I mumbled.

"Do you want to hear my riddle or stay locked outside? I have to worn you kid, Its not that easy. Not many people get through here, no one in a long time." The doorknob threatened.

"Oh, sure why not" I sighed. The last thing I wanted was to go further into the forest, but there was no way that I could turn around now.

"I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am i?" The doorknob quoted. It was said in a monotone voice like he had repeated it to travelers over and over. Things that are to be usually happen in the next day. No one has ever seen it which means it can't be an object. If it gives someone confidence it could be the day. Which would be tomorrow.

"You are tomorrow" I answered. The doorknob looked shocked.

"That-that is correct" The doorknob sputtered "May I ask of your name?"

"I'm Alice. Its nice to meet you" I put my hand on the doorknob.

"Oh Alice! We have been waiting so very long for your return" The doorknob shouted from under my hand.

"Why don't we keep my return a secret" I twisted the doorknob "Don't want anyone untrustworthy to know" The door opened with ease. The inside of the room was bright white. It felt like a hospital waiting room. Too clean to look dirty, but you still had the underlying feeling that some of the most disgusting things you could ever see happened here. There were three doors with big black doorknobs on them. None of them had a sign on them but there was a paper in the middle of the room on a table. It read "Fe Fi Fo Fum. Have you met Tweedledee or Tweedledum? If one goes left and one goes right. Where is Tweedledum? Fe Fi Fo Fum." The door in the middle had scrapes around the doorknob. The one on the left looked untouched. The doorknob still shined as if it was brand new. The one on the right looked worn, like someone had been repeatedly going in and out. The golden doorknob said that not many people had been through here. That would leave the right and middle because they looked like they had been used before. Tweedledum's name was second on the paper and so was right. I didn't have much to lose to begin with so I picked right. The room matched the one before with its pale white walls and bad lighting. This time however there was a man in the middle. His limbs were long and his body lanky. His fingernails looked long enough to reach me from were he was standing. His skin was a pale white, but his eyes a dark blue and his red hair glistened with grease then sunlight. The man turned to me and smiled. Most of his teeth were missing and the ones still there looked black and rotten.

"Are you here for Tweedledum?" The man asked.

* * *

**Hey! This is the first chapter and again if you see any mistakes please tell me. My School year is starting soon so my Updates on this may not be as consistent as I would like them to be. I usually pre write my chapters a while before they come out and try to edit them a few times so that may add to the time in between after Chapter 5. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far :)**

**I Heart You**

**OnePieceK**


End file.
